


The Selkie's Howl

by borschtbabes



Series: Never Say Never [1]
Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Chocolate As Lube, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Selkies, Slow Burn, Smut, chocolate river sex, chocolate stained tears, drowned oompa loompas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borschtbabes/pseuds/borschtbabes
Summary: The impossible had never been out of reach for Willy Wonka, Ingary’s most famous chocolatier. Until one day, what should have been a simple candy excursion opens Willy Wonka up to a world that not even the whimsical candymaker could have whipped up.
Relationships: Howl Pendragon/Willy Wonka
Series: Never Say Never [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679935
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	The Selkie's Howl

**Author's Note:**

> some wished us here

The storm had come out of nowhere. 

It’d been a long-awaited voyage. Willy and a handful of his Oompa Loompas had set out to sea, the candy-maker determined to discover a better way to capture the essence of saltwater in his taffy. Their ship, [i]The Flying Chocolatier,[/i] had set sail after weeks of scouting the coasts of Ingary. Rumors had reached Willy’s ears of an old fisherman's tale; years ago, a falling star had plunged to the ocean’s depths and had struck a deal with a drowning man who had been tossed overboard and left to die. The tale quickly became muddied, but from what Willy had gleaned from interrogating the local dockworkers, the star had become a demon who possessed the power to create the most potent of sea salt flavor. 

Finding this fabled place where the star had fallen had taken weeks. Weeks of sleepless nights, of interrogating fishermen and old sea captains. But at last, he and his Oompa Loompas had found it. The star’s fall. 

They set sail immediately. The sun was high in the sky and not a cloud on the horizon. All of their provisions packed tightly aboard _The Flying Chocolatier,_ and the crew's mood so confident that the Oompa Loompas had burst into joyful song and dance. And then the storm had come. One moment Willy was on deck with his factory workers, cheerful and nodding along to their jig, and the next, swirling dark storm clouds wrapped around their ship like a living beast ensnaring its prey. A furious wind had whipped his beloved top hat off his head, and Willy barely had time to shout out a warning to his workers before a colossal wave capsized the ship. 

And the sea swallowed him up like a child swallowing his famous candies. 

Willy’s burning lungs longed to take one more breath. but he knew if he did, he wouldn’t wake to see his saltwater taffy dreams come to fruition. He clamped a gloved hand over his mouth, legs kicking furiously as he tried to breach the surface. The unmoving orange bodies of his Oompa Loompas drifted by him as they sunk down to the depths of Davy Jones' Locker. Their glazed over eyes burned into him, unseeing and damning all at once. 

Would this be the last thing he would see before he died? Innocents he’d condemned to a watery grave, and his dreams collapsing all around him?

Saltwater stings his eyes, but no matter how many times he blinks or kicks furiously, the surface continues to slip out of reach. Willy kicks again, weaker this time as his strength begins to fail. Unable to ignore the burning in his lungs any longer, Willy gasps, swallowing water. In the same moment a flash of lightning from the skies above illuminates his surroundings, and he sees a dark mass darting through the waves towards him. He jerks back with a cry of fear, swallowing more seawater as his vision starts to blur. 

The last image stained into his mind before it all goes black is a pair of impossibly blue eyes. 

_Oh,_ Willy thinks hazily as unconsciousness swoops in with dark wings to take him, _they’re as blue as my world renowned Blue-Raspberry Laffy Taffy.™_


End file.
